Mi vida es mejor contigo
by RoseWG5
Summary: En esta historia, Harry cursa su sexto grado y descubre que lo que siente por Hermione es algo más que una simple amistad. Pero, ¿Podrán ser felices al primer intento? ¿ O los celos y la maldad de algunas personas saldrá a flote?
1. Reencuentro

Era el último día de verano, Harry estaba en casa de sus tíos paseando pensativo por todo su cuarto, estaba nervioso y a la vez emocionado por volver a Hogwarts, este iba a ser su sexto año, pero por otro lado recordó a sus amigos y todo ese nervio se esfumó. Estab preparando sus cosas ya que Ron y el señor Weasley iban a ir a recogerlo para llevarlo a la madriguera, preparó todo: Libros, ropa (a Hegwig obviamente) y en eso se encontró con su álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año, se sentó en su cama a examinarlo, al ver todas las fotos recordaba los momentos que pasó con sus amigos, empezó a reirse a ver una foto donde solo estaban él, Ron y Hermione con solo 11 años, si que habían cambiado, los fue viendo uno por uno y de pronto su mirada se enfocó en su mejor amiga y recordó todo lo que había vivido con ella, como siempre lo apoyaba y estaba con el en las buenas y en las malas, Harry se sintio mas emocionado al saber que para el dia de mañana volvería a ver a Hermione , él no sabía porque pero la había extrañado todo el verano.

Después de 20 min. escuchó el ruido del auto voladory tal como en su segundo año se escapó por la ventana, ya dentro del auto empezó a saludar.

-Hola!-dijo Harry refiriendose a Ron y a su padre

-Hola!, ¿Cómo estás?-saludo Ron abrazando a su mejor amigo

-Muy bien, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Lo siento-dijo Ron- es que estabamos preparando algunas cosas para mañana, además me estaba quitando de encima a la necia de Hermione que quería venir con nosotros.

-¿Hermione está en tu casa?- preguntó Harry maravillado

-Si, llegó hace 3 dias...¿Por qué preguntas de ese modo?- preguntó Ron obseravndo fijamente a Harry

-De que modo?- dijo Harry nervioso

-Ese...todo maravillado y lleno de emoción

-Bueno...es que...hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, eso es todo-se defendió Harry tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo- respondió Ron más tranquilo...


	2. Reencuentro (parte 2)

Luego de 30 min. de camino, por fin llegaron a la casa de Ron. La señora Weasley salió de la cocina para recibirlos.

-Muchachos, que bueno que hayan llegado bien-dijo la señora abrazando a su hijo y a Harry-Vaya Harry, si que has crecido mucho.

-Si, eso creo- respondió amablemente aunque sabía que solo había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se vieron.

En eso unas cuantas personas salieron de la casa: Ginny, los gemelos, Remus, Tonks y Charlie.

-Hola Harry, como estas, que bien te ves- eso era lo que Harry escuchaba pero no lograba distinguir de quien eran las voces ya que todos le hablaban al mismo tiempo y estrechaban su mano hasta que..

-HARRY!- gritó alguien en la entrada. Harry volteó para ver quien era y sus ojos se llenaron de luz al ver a la chica que le robaba el aliento.

-Hermione!- gritó Harry y los 2 fueron a abrazarse, no se dieron cuenta de que ya llevaban mas de un minuto así, pero no les importaba el tiempo ni las personas que los veían, lo que realmente importaba era que ya estaban juntos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tu?- respondió él apenas despegandose 5 cm. de ella

-Bien, que bueno que ya hayas llegado no sabes como te extrañé- y volvieron a abrazarse, Harry solo sentía como una corriente electrica pasaba por su cuerpo.

-Yo igual Herms, no tienes idea- todo era color de rosa, él hubiera deseado tenerla asi todo el tiempo pero de pronto la señora Weasley les arruinó su gran momento

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que entren, la cena ya está lista

-Por fin!-gritó Ron frotandose su estómago- Ya me muero de hambre

-Y cuando no- replicó Hermione mientras Harry reía


	3. Junto a ti

Cuando entraron, todos ayudaron a servir el gran banquete que había preparado la señora Weasley. Por fin todos se sentaron, Harry le acercó caballerosamente la silla a Hermione y se sentó frente a ella.

Los gemelos estaban platicando acerca de los nuevos artículos para su tienda de sortilegios, Giiny sobre como le había ido con Dean en sus vacaciones y Charlie platicaba sobre los nuevos dragones que habían llegado a Rumania, pero Harryno hacia caso a ninguna de esas cosas, él estaba concentradoen una sola persona: Hermione Granger (Con quien había compartido vaias miradas de reojo y una que otra sonrisa).

Después de largo rato, el reloj marcó las 11:00 p.m.

-Por dios!- exclamó la señora Weasley- ya es tarde, vayan todos a dormir o si no ya no querrán pararse para ir a King´s Cross.

Todos obedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos: Los gemelos en su cuarto, Charlie en el de Bill, Harry con Ron y Hermione con Ginny. En la madrugada, Harry se levantó por un vaso con agua pero vió una silueta sentada en el sillón.

-Hermione?- preguntó Harry

-Ah, hola Harry- contestó sorprendida

-Que haces aquí?

-Es que no podía dormir, ¿y tú?

-Sólo me paré por agua pero...¿te molesta si me quedó contigo?-preguntó algo nervioso

-No, adelante

Harry se sentó al lado de ella y se quedaron platicando sobre lo que les había pasado en las vacaciones hasta que Hermione se quedó dormida en el hombro de Harry, éste la tapó con una cobija hasta que el también se quedó dormido.

Cuando amaneció, Harry fue el primero en despertarse y se sintió muy feliz al ver que Hermione estaba todavía con él a su lado, le quitó un mechón de la cara- "Te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes"- pensó y le dió un beso en la frente, este último hizo que Hermione se despertara y bostezó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Harry.

-Hola Harry buenos días

-Buenos días Herms

-Vaya, nos quedamos dormidos

-Si, ya lo noté- contestó riendo

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que subamos, no nos vayan a atrapar aquí- dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón- Ambos trataron de enderezarse pero un movimiento en falso hizo que ambos se tumbaran en el sillón teniendo sus rostros muy cerca...

_"No lo hagas Hermione, él es tu mejor amigo ¡Casi tu hermano!"_

_"No Harry contente, además no sabes que pueda sentir ella por ti"_

Entonces volvieron a la realidad.

-Me...voy a ir a bañar-dijo Hermione separandose toda sonrojada.

-Si claro- respondió Harry nervioso

Ella se levantó y se fue al cuarto de Ginny, cuando entró y cerró la puerta Harry alzó los brazos y dijo:-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?


	4. Regreso a Hogwarts

A las 8:00 a.m. todos bajaron a desayunar pero Harry y Hermione apenas se dirigian la palabra, Ron se percató de eso y preguntó con la boca llena:

-¿Y ahora que traen ustedes dos?- y miró a Harry y Hermione de uno en uno

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijeron al unísono

-Pues...¿será por que no se hablan?

-Estas loco, todo esta normal...y no deberías hablar con la boca llena Ronald- expresó Hermione.

-Ok ok tal vez estoy alucinando, te creo y gracias por el consejo- respondió ironicamente y siguió disfruntando de su desayuno.

-Harry te tengo una gran noticia- dijo Ginny alegremente

-¿De qué se trata?

-Hace un momento llegó una carta de parte de Dumbledore deseando que nos hayamos divertido en vacaciones y...quería anunciar que tu eres el nuevo capitán del equipo!

-En serio? Eso es genial!- respondió Harry muy emocionado

-Felicidades amigo, te lo merecías, serás un gran capitán ya lo verás.

-Gracias Ron...

Llegaron a la estación a las 10:40 a.m., asi que tendrian tiempo para ver si no se les olvidaba nada.

El tren salió exactamente a las 11:00 a.m. y solo Hermione y Ron se sentaron juntos, la chica solo movía la cabeza para ver si Harry aparecía. Y eso fue lo que sucedió: Harry entró al vagón donde se encontraba Ron y "su mejor amiga".

-Hermione, ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó

-Mmmm...si, claro- se levantó y se fue con Harry, Ron solo los miraba confundido.

Entaron a un vagón y se sentaron.

-Oye..-empezó Harry- no quiero que sigamos distanciados, no puedo y no quiero dejar de hablarte.

-Creo que tienes razón Harry, ambos actuamos como si algo más hubiera pasado, pero no...yo tampoco quiero estar enojada contigo.

-Entonces...¿amigos?-continuó Harry sonriendole a Hermione.

-Amigos- respondió ella, no podía decirle que no a esa cara y esa sonrisa.

Entonces se abrazaron muy fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello, se soltaron y regresaron al vagón con Ron y siguieron su camino, se alegraron al saber que iba haber otro baile de navidad y varias salidas a Hogsmade.

Ya estando 2 días en Hogwarts, el trío estaba en el gran comedor cenando antes de irse a la sala común, Harry platicaba con Ron.

-...y tu que piensas?- preguntó Harry

-¿De que?

-Oye, ¿que tanto miras que no me haces caso?- comentó enojado

-No, nada- trató de defenderse Ron haciendose el incrédulo.

-Como que nada- replicó Harry y se volteó para ver que llamaba la atención de su amigo, y vió a una alumna de Ravenclaw de cabello largo y rubio...era Luna Lovegood

-Uuuyy ¿Estás viendo a Luna?- preguntó Hermione picaramente

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí- dijeron Harry y Hermione riendo

-Si no me creen es su problema- respondió Ron enfadado y se fue antes que todos, Harry y Hermione se vieron desconcertados...


	5. La invitación

Désúés de un rato Harry y Hermione se fueron a la sala común y ahí se encontraron con Ron.

rn

-Oye Ron, solo queriamos pedirte una disculpa, no fue nuestra intención hacerte enojar- dijo Hermione con Harry a su lado.

rn

-No, ustedes perdónenme, no debí ponerme así, es solo que...si me atrae Luna y me puse nervioso cuando me preguntaron.

rn

-Queee?- dijeron los otros 2- Y por qué no la invitas a salir?

rn

-Oigan, yo les pido ayuda y ustedes me la complican más, se lo diré...algún día.

rn

Harry y Hermione se vieron desilusionados.-Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, que descansen- se desidió Ron y subió a su cuarto dejando a sus amigos solos, se pusieron nerviosos porque esta era la segunda vez que se quedaban solo ellos 2. Hermione se fue a sentar al sillón cerca de la chimenea y Harry la imitó sentandose a lado de ella. Después de un largo silencio...

rn

-Que bueno que Ron haya encontrado a alguien ¿no crees?- comentó Harry

rn

-Si, ya era hora, y por fin se logró olvidarse de Lavender...ojalá se anime a invitarla al baile, Luna es una gran amiga.

rn

-No tan maravillosa como tu- eso hizo que la castaña se pusiera de mil colores

rn

-Gracias Harry

rn

-No tienes nada que agradecer...oye, ya que estamos tocando el tema del baile...¿tienes con quien ir?

rn

-No, la verdad aún no he encontrado a alguien...¿por qué preguntas?

rn

-No, por nada...bueno.. la verdad es que quiería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo, tu sabes...como amigos.

rn

Hermione quizo gritar que si en ese instante y lanzarse a los brazos de Harry pero al escuchar la palabra "amigos" se contuvo y solo respondió:

rn

-Claro, me encantaría

rn

-Ok..gracias-dijo un Harry muy emocionado-Yo..yo también ya me voy a dormir, mañana hay partido de quidditch.

rn

-Está bien, que descanses

rn

-Gracias, tu igual- se levantó y le dió un beso en la mejilla a su "amiga" y se fue su cuarto bastante emocionado.

rn

Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver a Ron obseravndolo con una gran sonrisa

rn

-Y bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo

rn

-Bien que?

rn

-No te hagas, vienes con una cara que pff... parece que estás en el cielo

rn

-No se de que me hablas

rn

-Hablo de que algo pasó con Hermione-dijo en un tono pícaro

rn

-Por supuesto que no, ella y yo solo somos amigos, casi hermanos Ron.

rn

-Hermanos Ginny y yo, tal vez soy distraido pero no estúpido Harry, se que te gusta, se te nota a simple vista.

rn

Harry no tuvo de otra más que admitirlo.

rn

-Ok, lo admito, la amo desde cuarto año.

rn

-Muy bien..¿ahora si me diras que pasó allá abajo?

rn

-Esta bien, le pedí que fuera al baile conmigo

rn

-En serio? Y que te dijo?

rn

-Que...SI!, aceptó!

rn

-Perfecto, buen paso amigo

rn

-Gracias...bueno ya deberiamos dormir, necesitamos estar bien descansados para mañana.

rn

-Claro, buenas noches Harry

rn

-Buenas noches- respondió y se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en el rostro


	6. Quidditch

**Hola lectores! Gracias a los que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritos, me alegra que les guste, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Comenten porfa, su opinion es importante :)**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry extrañamente fue el último en despertarse, asi que se bañó y preparó sus cosas para su juego. Al bajar las escaleras encontró a Hermione sentada leyendo un libro, llevaba unos jeans, tenis grises y un sueter morado y solo se había recogido el cabello con un broche, para Harry no había ser más bello.

Decidió sorprender a su amiga, asi que fue sigilosamente hacia ella y le cubrió los ojos.

-Quien soy?- dijo con una voz chillona, Hermione ya había adivinado pero quizo seguirle el juego a Harry.

-Mmm... no lo sé, dame una pista

-Soy la persona más agradable del mundo

-Ah ya...dejame ver..Victor Krum?

-Como crees? Que sucede contigo?-gritó Harry divertido

-Jaja cálmate, obvio ya sabia que eras tu, aqui y en China te reconocería con esa voz tan falsa.

Los 2 comenzaron a reir

-Oye ¿Y Ron?-preguntó Harry

-Ah, me dijo que lo alcanzaramos en el gran comedor, porque ya tenía mucha hambre-respondió la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Que novedad-rió Harry

Por fin llegaron al gran comedor donde se unieron con Ron, estaban desayunando y las manos de Harry y Hermione se rozaron al querer agarrar el ultimo pastel de calabaza, ambos se mirron de reojo.

-Tomalo tu-dijo Harry dejando el pequeño pastel en el plato de Hermione. Ella lo partió a la mitad y se lo dio a Harry y sonrieron.

-Debemos comer bien amigo-dijo Ron-hoy hay partido y debemos estar preparados capitán.

-Tu con juego o sin juego debes comer bien- respondió el pelinegro y los 3 rieron.

El partido era Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor y en eso la buscadora fue a la mesa de Harry...Cho Chang

-Hola Harry-dijo en tono seductor-te deseo suerte

Hermione solo alzó la ceja y volvió a su plato

-Gracias Cho-respondió Harry amablemente

-Bueno, nos vemos en el campo-le dió un beso largo en la mejilla y eso hizo que Hermione explotara.

-Bueno Cho, creo que debes irte, no se te vaya hacer tarde-dijo con mirada retadora. Cho solo la vio con odio y se fue a su lugar.

Ya en el partido todo el apoyo era para Harry, quien ya habia encontrado la snitch, el marcador iba 70-50 en favor a Gryffindor, Harry fue tras la pelotita dorada y Cho fue tras Harry, él solo queria quitarsela de encima pero en un movimiento brusco Harry fue directo a una bludger volviendole a romper el brazo, pero con la gran habilidad que tiene Harry, agarró la snitch dandole la victoria a Gryffindor, lo ultimo que hizo fue caer con fuerza al piso sin poder moverse.


	7. Buena compañía

Al ver a Harry tirado en el piso, todos fueron a ayudarlo, la primer en llegar fue Hermione y lo llevaron directamente a la enfermería. Ya recostado, Harry vio a la señora Pomfrey acercarse con la botella en forma de calaca, el crecehuesos, Harry al verlo hizo una cara de asco.

-No por favor, eso no- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca- no podría solo arreglarme el brazo con un hechizo y ya?

-No Potter los siento, tienes muchos huesos rotos, debes tomartela- respondió la enfermera sirviendo un poco de pocion en un vaso.

-Pero es que eso me provoca malestar

-Vamos Harry- lo animó Hermione- debes tomartelo, ya casi es el baile y no quiero que mi pareja se sienta mal.- Harry no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el vaso que le ofrecia la señora Pomfrey y se lo tomó casi de un trago. Después de unas horas, todos se retiraron de la enfermería, excepto Hermione que se quedó con Harry toda la noche por si le llegaba a doler el brazo, lo observaba tiernamente mientras dormía.

-Ay Harry, como te gusta sufrir- susurró jugando con el cabello de Harry- pronto te vas a recuperar, ya lo verás...te amo- dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente aprovechando que el dormia y nadie estaba en la enfermeria.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol golpearon en la cara de Harry e hicieron que se levantara, al enderezarse para agarrar sus lentes notó que la poción había dado resultado, sus huesos ya estaban bien, aunque solo le dolía un poco el brazo al moverlo. Cuando se puso sus lentes, vio entrar a la señora Pomfrey con una charola servida de un gran desayuno.

-Buenos dias Potter- saludó con una sonrisa

-Buenos dias- contestó devolviendole el gesto

-Como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, aunque solo me duele un poco el brazo pude dormir bienrn

-Claro, y sobretodo con tan buena compañía- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa pícara.

-Perdón?- preguntó Harry algo confundido. La señora Pomfrey señaló una de las camas y Harry vio a Hermione aún durmiendo.

-Le pedí que se recostara, se veía muy cansada, no se separó de ti ni un segundo- Al oir esas palabras Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Espera un momento- dijo la enfermera- voy por una venda, ahora vuelvo- y salió de la habitación dejando la charola en las piernas de Harry. Trataba de desayunar cuando...

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione medio dormida

-Hola Hermione

-Como te sientes? mejor?

-Si, gracias

-Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó al ver que Harry luchaba con su desayuno, él solo asintió haciendo una cara tierna, ella se levantó y se puso a lado de Harry, le empezó a dar de comer y de pronto empezó a reirse.

-De que te ries?- preguntó Harry ante la expresión de Hermione

-Es que pareces niño pequeño- respondió sin dejar de reir

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa Granger- dijo sarcásticamente- Pero no importa, te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi- agarró la mano de Hermione y la acarició. Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Harry, estaba muy cerca de él, ya faltaban menos de 5 cm que hasta podian sentir la respiración del otro...


	8. De compras

-...Muy bien Potter muestrame tu brazo- la señora Pomfrey acababa de entrar al aula haciendo que Harry y Hermione se separaran del susto, la señora al notar lo que habia interrumpido no pudo evitar ponerse algo sonrojada. Hermione aún nerviosa se levantó y se despidió de Harry:

-Bueno Harry será mejor que me vaya, que te pongas mejor- dicho esto caminó hacia la puerta

-Gracias, te...te veo luego- respondió Harry. La señora Pomfrey empezó a vendarle el brazo evitado la mirada de Harry, el cual la veia muy seriamente y en sus adentros pensaba: "Estuve tan cerca"...

Ya había pasado una semana del partido y Harry se encontraba con Hermione en el gran comedor desaynando, cuando de pronto vieron a su pelirrojo amigo más pálido que de costumbre acercandose a ellos.

-Y a ti que te pasó?- preguntó Hermione preocupada por la expresion de Ron

-Es que.. yo le pedí..le pedí a Luna que...si...si queria ir al..ba-baile conmigo- el pobre apenas y podia pronucnciar las palabras.

-En serio? y bien,¿que te dijo?- Harry había quitado la mirada a su plato de cereal para ver que sucedia.

-Dijo que si- Ron lo dijo con entusiasmo pero daba la impresion de que iba a vomitar en cualquier segundo.

-Eso es perfecto Ron, pero...¿Por que sigues con esa cara?- preguntó Harry un poco confundido.

-Pues por los nervios, es obvio, además no se si vaya a resultar, ya vieron lo que pasó el baile pasado.

-No te preocupes Ron, esto será genial ya lo verás- Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa y Ron se calmó un poco y tomó asiento con sus amigos, parece que el nervio se había esfumado completamente ya que comió como siempre o si no un poco más hasta que Harry dijo:

-Oigan, ya que todos tenemos pareja, ¿que les parece si vamos a Hogsmade esta tarde a comprar nuestros atuendos?

-Gran idea Harry- comentó Hermione

-Que te parece si yo voy con Ron y tu con Luna?, ya después de haber comprado nostros las alcanzamos.

-Está bien.

Eran las 15:00 cuando los 4 amigos fueron a hacer sus compras. Harr había elegido un smoking negro y Ron uno tipo azul marino, además de sus zapatos, cuando pagaron se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las chicas, al entrar a la tienda, Harry se quedó boquiabierto, Hermione había elegido un vestido un poco largo de color azul cielo, si para Harry se veía hermosa en cuarto grado, ahora era lo doble, Luna había elegido uno color naranja, era el más extraño de todos pero aún asi lo lucía bien, Ron casi estaba tirando baba.

-Y bien, ¿que te parece?- preguntó Hermione dirigiendose al pelinegro.

-Se te ve hermoso, de verdad- Harry l decir eso se dio cuenta de que Hermione se puso de mil colores.

-Gracias, me lo llevo...Ron ya cierra la boca.

Este la miró seriamente porque Luna empezó a reirse, a Ron le dio mucha pena y más por como lo había dicho Hermione. Ambas pagaron los vestidos y se dirigieron a las tres escobas...


	9. Las tres escobas

Los cuatro amigos entraron y escogieron una mesa, anque tuvieron que ocupar cinco sillas para acomodar en ella todo lo que las chicas habian comprado, la señora Rosmerta los vió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó amablemente dandole un menú a cada uno.

-Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla por favor...ah! y una con jengibre- respondió Harry al saber que Hermione así pediria la suya.

-Vaya Harry si que me conoces- dijo la castaña

-Como no hacerlo Hermione, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se como te gustan las cosas.

-De acuerdo,de acuerdo-intervino Ron- la conoces, te conoce, se conocen ¡Perfecto! ¿Podemos pedir algo de comer?

-Está bien gruñón-le respondió Harry aventandole una servilleta echa bolita-pide lo que quieras...o al menos lo que podamos pagar-recalcó al ver la cara de ilusión de su amigo al decirle que podía pedir más comida.

-De acuerdo, Para mi sería una empanada de Cornualles...

-Que sean dos por favor-pidió Harry

-...y un budín de Yorkshore por favor, ¿Para ustedes chicas?

-Mmmm... para mi sería un Bouillaisse y un pastel de calabaza.-respondió Hermione devolviendole el menú a Rosmerta

-Para mi sería un emparedado de dragón y una tarta de melaza- dijo Luna tomando los otros menús de sus amigos.

-Claro-respondió Rosmerta tomando los menús-en un momento les sirven.

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando unas charolas se acercaron flotando a la mesa de los amigos dejando sus respectivos platillos frente a ellos. Aunque Ron estuviera enamorado, había algo que no podía controlar: su mala costumbre de comer. En ese tiempo que estuvieron allí, habló muchas veces con la boca llena y comía como si no hubiera probado bocado en más de un mes.

-Ron-lo llamo Harry sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Si?-respondió dejando ver un pedazo de empanada en su boca.

-Come bien, por favor-volvió a decir Harry entredientes y rodando los ojos señalando a Luna. Ron palideció porque normalmente, cuando salía con Harry y Hermione, el solía comer así, pero ahora estaba con la chica que le gustaba y no trató ni siquiera de comer de forma normal, en ese momento se puso bastante rojo.

-Ron, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hermione. Ron tragó y asintió levemente, de pronto sintió una servilleta en la comisura de sus labios, voletó un poco y se dió cuenta de que era Luna limpiandole un poco de salsa.

-Gracias Luna.

-No es nada-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabaron de comer, los amigos platicaron un poco, riendo de cualquier tontería que decían o recordaban. Le platicaron a Luna algunas de las cosas que habían hecho en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, algunas cosas ella las sabía gracias a que las había leído o escuchado por parte de su padre, pero cada vez que el trío le contaba todo con lujo de detalle ell simplemente se quedaba con la boca abierta y les preguntaba más, cada vez mas interesada. Cuando lás charlas se calmaron un poco, Ron se levantó y se dirgió a su amigo.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?

-Claro- Harry también se levantó y acompañó a su amigo.

Se dirigieron a la salida, lo suficiente para que las chicas no los escucharán, y por todas las personas que se encontraban ahí era casi imposible escuchar un murmullo.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Harry, imaginandose la respuesta de su amigo

-Es que ya no se que hacer compañero, en serio me gusta Luna...y mucho y la mejor parte es que creo que ella siente lo mismo por mi y quisiera preguntarle si quiere salir conmigo, pero no se cómo, lo peor es que me siento mas nervioso por lo que pasó en la comida ¡Estoy deseperado!- lo último dijo en un grito ahogado y varios magos lo voltearon a ver muy raro.

-Está bien, primero, cálmate y segundo, para eso están los amigos ¿no?, mira, no es complicado, solo tienes que decirle que si pudes hablar con ella, le dices poco a poco tus sentimientos y listo, solo tienes que relajarte porque conociendote es probable que explotes en cualquier momento asi como cuando le pediste a Fleur si queria ir al baile contigo- eso último lo dijo en tono burlón y Ron le dió un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Si claro, que fácil-comentó Ron- espero que estés así de tranquilo cuando le reveles a Hermione que la amas.

-Eso es otra historia-respondió Harry poniendose rojo- ¿Quieres ayuda o no?

-Está bien- respondió el pelirrojo entre dientes, caminaron y regresaron con las chicas, esperaron un rato, el suficiente para tomar otra cerveza y Harry le echó una mirada cómplice a Ron, él se levantó y se dirigió a Luna.

-Luna, ¿Podemos hablar?-dijo algo nervioso y sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

-Claro Ron- se dirigieron hacia la barra dejando a sus amigos solos, Hermione solo los observaba, siempre pensó que ellos dos harían una linda pareja y más porque ella creía esa famosa frase de "los opuestos se atraen", dentro se sí misma felicito a Ron por no llenarse de vergüenza y dar ese gran paso, pero conociendo a sus amigos sabía perfectamente que Ron necesitó a alguien para persuadirlo y su mirada se dirigió hacia Harry.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- preguntó la chica a Harry

-Nada, solo ayudo a mi mejor amigo...además, ¿Como sabes que tramo algo?

-Mmmm... será porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se como te gusta planear las cosas- contestó con una linda sonrisa que a Harry le fascinó.

-Eres asombrosa

-Gracias, ya lo sabia.

Mientras tanto en la barra donde servían las bebidas, Ron y Luna se sentaron en unas bancas.

-¿De qué se trata Ron?-preguntó Luna con ese tono tranquilo y soñador que la caracterizaba. Ron solo se ponía mas nervioso y le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Luna...hay algo que debo decirte.

-Claro

-Bueno, es solo que, eres una chica increible y lamento si el año pasado fui grosero contigo alguna vez, conforme te conocí me di cuenta de que eres muy carismática y divertida, y que la mayoría de las personas deberían tener tu visión del mundo; eso me gusta mucho de ti. Y también-siguió tomando la mano de la chica- descubrí que te has vuelto en alguien muy importante para mi, y quiero que sepas que quisiera ser algo más que tu amigo, esta es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien, solo quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo; y si es asi...¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Ron...esperé un año para que me dijeras eso, te quiero demasiado y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia-sonrió y tomó la cara de Ron dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Por fin me salió bien algo que tuve planeado-dijo Ron separandose-Claro...con la ayuda de un amigo-miró de reojo a Harry y se dió cuenta de que sus dos amigos los miraban fijamente, Luna tambien los miró disimuladamente y sonrió.

-Bueno, gracias Harry-y volivó a darle un beso Ron que este aceptó gustoso.

Harry y Hermione los miraban con la boca abierta, claro que le habían deseado suerte a su amigo pero nunca pensaron que lo consiguiera tan rápido, Hermione dio unas pequeñas palmaditas mientras Harry seguía con la boca abierta pero aun asi con una sonrisa. La nueva pareja se acercó y rapidamente Harry y Hermione se voltearon para que no se dieran cuenta, cosa que hicieron demasiado tarde. Cuando Harry vió la cara de Ron casi se estalla de la risa pero decidió mantener la cordura y hacer una pregunta inocente.

-¿Estás bien Ron? Tienes la cara muy sonrojada-dijo el pelinegro disfrutando de la expresión de bobo que tenía Ron.

-No podría estar mejor- respondió Ron casi desmayandose-Como ya habras visto chismoso...

-¿Qué? ¿chismoso yo? para nada.

-...en fin, Luna y yo somos novios.

-Excelente Ron-lo felicitó Hermione levantandose para abrazarlos.

-Felicidades a los dos-dijo Harry

-Gracias Harry,yo creí que tu tendrías novia antes que yo, pero de todas formas... tu tambien me contarás cuando la tengas ¿verdad?- Harry supo a que se referia y solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Perfecto-dijo Hermione-¿Qué les parece si celebramos esto con nuestras bebidas?-Y así, la pareja tomó asiento y empezaron a platicar sobre como esperaban que fuera el baile y trataban de compararlo con el de cuarto grado, cada vez que Ron comentaba algo sobre lo maravillado que se encontraba Harry cuando vió a Hermione con su vestido éste se ponía de mil colores y Hermione solo reía ante su expresión. Conforme pasaba la platica Harry poco a poco se perdía mirando fijamente a Hermione, examinando cada una de sus facciones y preguntandose el por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa y perfecta que era. _Tal vez no querías aceptarlo porque es tu mejor amiga _dijo una voz en su mente.

-Mas vale tarde que nunca-susurró sonriendo

Pasó más de una hora cuando los cuatro amigos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al castillo, se tomaron su tiempo en caminar ya que la tarde era muy bella y había algo en el ambiente que no dejaba que fueran más rapido, Ron y Luna iban caminando dejando atrás a Harry y Hermione, estuvieron un rato en silencio pero Harry decidió romperlo.

-Que bueno que Ron se haya decidido a declararsele a Luna ¿no?

-Si, me alegro mucho por él, al menos un porcentaje de su timidez ya bajó un poco.-le respondió con una pequeña risa.

-Asi es-suspiró

_Como quisiera que mi timidez contigo tambien baje_ pensó Harry, el pensaba que declararsele a Hermione sería facil pero cada vez que trataba de sacar algo relacionado al tema, simplemente no podía hacerlo, pero para él eso era una muy buena señal porque significaba que en su corazón, él sabía que era la indicada y simplemente necesitaba el momento oportuno para decirselo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sonresaltó un poco cuando Hermione lo tomó del brazo para caminar mas pegada a él.

-Estoy emocionado por mañana-dijo Harry

-¿Harry Potter entusiasmado por un baile?-preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja-no puedo creerlo-Harry rió y la pegoó más a él.

-Pues creelo, no lo sé, le he empezado a tomar afecto a los bailes, aunque...tengo algo que confesarte...

-¿Ah sí? y ¿qué es?

-He...he estado tomando unas clases de baile con Neville, si lo sé suena raro-éxclamó ante la mirada de su amiga-pero es que no quiero pisarte, creeme, puede doler demasiado, Parvati no me habló en dos días por casi romperle el pie- dicho esto su amiga estalló en una carcajada

-Bueno, gracias Harry, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque la verdad ya había ahorrado para una cirugía completa-Harry volteó a verla fingiendo estar ofendido y Hermione solo rió más fuerte.

-Que mala eres Granger-rió Harry aventandola levemente.

-Admitelo Potter, no serías nada sin mi

-Nada Hermione...nada-su tono de voz cambió a uno muy sincero y lleno de cariño, dejandose llevar por su subconciente, volteó lentamente la cara de Hermione y se acercó a ella, Hermione sintió que temblaba al simple contacto de su amigo, sus labios ya practicamente se rozaron cuando escucharon la voz de Ron a lo lejos.

-¡Oigan tortolos! avancen más rapido, ya casi llegamos, si quieren pueden continuar en la sala común- Harry y Hermione se separaron al instante, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y luego Hermione se alejó rapidamente rebasando a Ron y Luna, Harry decepcionado y con ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, solo apretó los puños y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Te odio, ¿lo sabías?-dijo en un tono serio pero bromista.

-¿Si? pues yo te quiero hermano-respondió el pelirrojo sacudiendo el cabello de su amigo y dandole unas palmadas en la espalda-Me lo agradecers algún día.

-Bueno...mientras ese día llega, seguiré fingiendo que te odio, me arruinaste un gran momento con Hermione y...-pero se detuvo al ver que Luna se encontraba ahí, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Tranquilo Harry, ya lo sé, la verdad no podrías verte más obvio-le susurró Luna

Ron rió fuertemente y siguieron caminando.

-Voy con Hermione, no es justo dejarla caminando sola-Luna se soltó de Ron y fue con su amiga.

Ron dejó que caminaran un poco más y cuando vió que la distancia volvía a ser larga se dirigió hacia Harry.

-Harry, hablando en serio, debes apresurarte en hablar con Hermione, no vaya a ser demasiado tarde cuando quieras hacerlo...yo pienso que debes hacerlo en el baile ya que puede ser una forma muy romantica y no sé por qué, pero a las chicas les gusta ese tipo de detalles.

-Creeme que he pensado en eso Ron, pero la verdad es que cada vez que me imagino ahí parado con ella, me da un miedo terrible de que pueda rechazarme y la timidez regresa a mí.

-¿Verdad que no es nada fácil cuando estás del otro lado de la situación?-replicó Ron en un tono de venganza

-No, no es nada fácil-respondió con nerviosismo

-Tranquilo, mañana temprano idearemos algo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, gracias

-Por nada

Cuando por fin llegaron al magnifico castillo, entraron dirigiendose a sus respectivas casas; ya estando en el dormitorio de los chicos, Harry y Ron descansaban en sus camas, Ron como de costumbre ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo pero Harry no podía dormir por más que tratara, por mas que se cambiara de posición, el día siguiente sería muy largo...


End file.
